Wrong Again
by Never Ending
Summary: This is my FIRST fic so please be easy. Piper is married to John, an abusive man. John has ran away, and Dan is left to comfort her. Piper is getting out. Now who is she going to stay with, family, or the one who was always there? PLZ R/R!
1. Wrong Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor do I own the song Wrong Again.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. so be easy please. Please review. I changed it a little from yesterday. Sorry. But to make it work, I needed to.   
  
From the day we met  
  
You made me forget  
  
All my fears  
  
Knew just what to say  
  
And you kissed away  
  
All my tears  
  
I knew this time I had finally found  
  
Someone to build my life around  
  
Who'd be a lover and a friend  
  
After all my heart had put me through  
  
I knew that it was safe with you  
  
And what we had would never end  
  
Wrong again  
  
"Leo, fine, orb out! See if I care!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper, it's not my fault!" Leo said.  
  
"Oh, so you choosing your job over me is mine?" Piper asked.  
  
"Mommy," Wyatt said from the doorway.  
  
"Wyatt, get in your room!" Leo yelled.  
  
"See, this is what I mean, you aren't a father to him!" Piper said, walking over to Wyatt to comfort him.   
  
"Piper... Wyatt... I'm..." Leo couldn't finish. He orbed away. That was the last they ever saw of him.   
  
(~)  
  
Piper began to date John soon after the whole Leo thing. They met at P3. Everyone believed it was just somewhere for Piper to find comfort. But, Piper didn't care. Within the year, they were married. John moved in with Wyatt and Piper.   
  
"John! I got off the phone with the doctor, I am pregnant!" Piper said. They hugged got a while until Piper felt Wyatt tugging on her leg.  
  
"Mommy, what is pregnant?" 4-year-old Wyatt asked.  
  
"It means Wyatt is going to have a baby brother or sister," she said, scooping him up.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes honey," she said. As she held him she thought of Leo. The thought quickly was replaced by hatred. Leo had left them. Leo wasn't worth missing.   
  
John held Wyatt as Piper cooked. It wasn't much. She mostly heated up meat and taco shells.   
  
"Piper, this is all you mad. Damn, and I thought we were celebrating," John said.  
  
Piper cocked his head towards Wyatt indicating that he should watch his words.  
  
"Oh, like it matters."  
  
"John, please," Piper said.   
  
"Piper..." he was cut off. The phone rang once. "Aren't you going to get it?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah," she got up and answered the phone. "Hello, Moore residents."  
  
"Sorry, I got the wrong number. I was looking for a Piper Halliwell that uses to live there. Do you have an idea where I might find her?"  
  
"This is Piper," she said.  
  
"You... you're married?" the voice asked.  
  
"May I ask who this is?" Piper asked annoyed.  
  
"You seriously don't know?" he asked, surprised.   
  
"No, sorry, should I?"  
  
"I thought you might, we were married for 5 years."  
  
"Leo?" she faintly said.  
  
"Piper, don't worry, I'm not trying to win you back, it is just, and I want Wyatt."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Wyatt needs me to teach him his powers." Leo replied.  
  
"I can do that!" she said.  
  
"Oh, I bet Mr. Moore knows about the powers," Leo said.  
  
"He... this isn't fair!" Piper said. "They can't give me one and take away the other!"   
  
"You are pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah," Piper said.  
  
"That is why. It is the Elders' idea, not mine."  
  
"Screw the Elders!" Piper said. She realizes she was in the room with John.  
  
"Piper, what are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Um... John..." she didn't know what to say. She flicked her wrist to freeze him. To her surprised, it worked.   
  
"Piper?" Leo asked.   
  
"Leo, come up with a way to make John and I forget about you and Wyatt and sure," Piper said.  
  
"Done." He said.  
  
(~)  
  
The next morning Piper woke up. John was next to her. She went in search of Wyatt. Nowhere. He did it. He really did it. All of a sudden, she could remember why she was in the hall.  
  
"Piper, get in here!" John boomed.   
  
She hurried to her husband.   
  
"Piper, where were you?" he asked.  
  
"Nowhere but the hall," she replied. Something was different. She couldn't place it though.   
  
"Where is Luke?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I don't care! Go make breakfast! I'll be up here!" he said. As he left she went down to make them breakfast, hopefully it would cheer him up.   
  
(~)  
  
"Wyatt, please stop crying!" Leo begged. "I know you want mommy, but you can't. You aren't safe there."  
  
Leo feelings for Piper were gone. He had them pushed out of his head and heart. What filled that place now was fake hatred. He knows he shouldn't, but he still did. After all, hatred was a step away from loved. But, again, it wasn't hatred he felt. It was nothing. He really didn't care that the reason Wyatt had to get out was because of John. He knew John was going be abusive. So was his son. The Elders had to save the twice-blessed child. They said Piper had to go through this. But, Leo hadn't cared. The Head Elder put a spell on him to remove his feelings for Piper Halliwell.   
  
That Elder is the one who convinced them that Piper had to go through this.   
  
(~)   
  
Do you like it? It is my first fic. EVER. I am sorry if it's bad. Flames are welcome, good reviews are liked by the way. Please review. 


	2. Concrete Angel

Okay, sorry about last chapter! I had to change some things. Please work with me. Note that this chapter will switch to 10 years in the future. Those, who have not read the *new* last chapter will need to.   
  
Thank you for your reviews! I mean a lot. Please read- Loser and Chat Room by Prupie1329 and My Little Secret and Their True Love Live by wAnNaBpIpEr.  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
Piper woke up. 'Damn it!' she thought. John was in bed. She rolled up out of bed to get in the shower. She winced as she walked, trying hard not to yell from the pain. She deserved it though. She should not have complained about the dishes. Both Luke and John had to do other work. Instead they beat her, each taking time. But it wasn't that big. They were putting her in place. As a woman, she had to do these kinds of jobs.   
  
She looked at the shower, still needed cleaned, she noted. She bested do it before John or Luke get up. If she didn't they will get mad. She hated when they were mad, they were very mean and usually hurt her. But, again, she shouldn't have made them mad.   
  
After clean the bathroom and taking a shower, she went downstairs. She decided she would sit for a few minutes and then make breakfast.   
  
"Damn you! You are so lazy!" she turned around, Luke. No. Piper knew would beat her. John some times would just make her kiss him and everything would be okay. Not Luke.   
  
"I... was going to sit down before I made breakfast..." Piper tried to explain.   
  
"Sure you were! You know, you are a terrible lair!" Piper looked at his hand. He was drinking. He was 14 and he already drank.  
  
"Luke I'm sorry. I will... make you anything you want," she offered.   
  
"What, now are we trying to suck up?" he taunted. He had moved very close to Piper, about to her face. As she tried to back up, he grabbed her wrist. He was already way bigger than her. He got that from John. John was a big man too.   
  
"Luke..."   
  
"Oh, shut it!" he said, throwing her back on the chair. Her head hit the armrest really hard.   
  
"Please," she begged.  
  
She looked at him, to the beer bottle. He saw her eyes and followed them. He then threw the glass bottle at her. Luckily he had bad aim. The bottle hit the chair, and some glass flew from the back.   
  
"LUKE! What the hell is going on?" John. I am either saved or in bigger shit.   
  
"She didn't cook!" he said.   
  
"You are drunk! Go upstairs!" John yelled.  
  
"But!"  
  
"Go!" Luke knew not to fight his father. His father use to treat him like they do his mom. He then found the "if you can't beat `em, join `em," thing. He has found beating his mom was enjoyable, and a great way to take out stress.   
  
"Piper, honey, are you okay?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, its not to bad," she said, letting him comfort her.  
  
"Why did you not cook?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I had just cleaned the shower and I was going to sit down for a minute," she said.   
  
"Well, next time, cook first, and then you can sit afterwards. Okay?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. She was so happy he had not drunk yet. He most likely would have cheered Luke on or join in. but the man he was now was why she loved him. She just had to look past the hitting. Anyways, he wouldn't have to hit her if she would ever do the right thing.  
  
After he held Piper, she went to the kitchen to cook.   
  
He went to wrap his arms around her when she was putting toast in the toaster.   
  
"Honey, I can't stay to eat. I am going to work. Stay up for me tonight?"  
  
"Sure," she said, turning to kiss him. They kissed with passion, as if they were in loved. Because, at that point, they were. They were more in love than Leo and her. And it was true. Just, why couldn't it last?   
  
(~)  
  
After John left, Luke came down stairs. She prayed he wouldn't start anything. Not again. She laid everything on the table and sat down. He sat in his spot and ate. When getting to the cinnamon toast he looked at her.  
  
"What is this shit?" he asked.  
  
"You don't have to eat it," she said. He threw at her.   
  
"Damn right I don't!" he said, getting up. He looked at her as he past.   
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"School!" he said. He walked closer to her. "I need to get rid of the stress."  
  
He punched her in the guts. She doubled over. He then slapped her face and pushed her over. Looking at her, he kicked her and walked out.   
  
(~)(~) Luke's School (~)(~)  
  
"Damn it!" Mark yelled, throwing his binder down.  
  
"What?" Justin asked.  
  
"I am kicked out of school next week," he said.  
  
"Why are you mad?" Luke asked.  
  
"Parents will kill me. I am going to have to move if I get in more trouble."  
  
"Bummer," Justin said.  
  
"About time you leave," Tim said. Justin and Luke laughed.   
  
"Say, I know how to relieve your pain," Luke said.   
  
"How?" Mark asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Yeah, how?" Tim asked.  
  
"Since school's out, come over to my place, I'll show you. "  
  
(~)(~) Home (~)(~)  
  
Piper was cleaning the living room when the boys came in.   
  
Tim leaned over to the other boys and said, "Man, you know your mom is hot?"  
  
"Oh, shut it," Luke said. "Come on."  
  
The boys left to the kitchen. Luke handed them a beer and then they went to his room.  
  
(~)(~) Luke's Room (~)(~)  
  
"You are write, this is a real good way," Mark said.  
  
"You haven't seen the rest," Luke said.  
  
After each boy had had at least 3 beers they went back to the living room. Luke told them to shut up and they did.  
  
"Mom, get down here bitch!" Mark yelled.   
  
(~)(~) Piper's Room (~)(~)  
  
Piper stayed on the bed. She knew he had a hard day, and she figure the other boys were there too. She stayed on the bed, silently crying.  
  
"Bitch! Get your ass down here!" he yelled. Maybe if she went down, he wouldn't hit her in front of the rest of the guys.   
  
(~)(~) Living Room (~)(~)  
  
Piper slowly crept down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Down here!" he yelled.  
  
She walked down slowly, but it was as fast as her body let her. It might be because of her pain now, or the fear of pain she would be in.  
  
Luke got tried of wait. He walked over and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her over. The other boys were shocked by the behaviors.   
  
"I found this to be a great way to get rid of pain."  
  
He pushed Piper back and she tripped and fell.   
  
"GET UP!" he yelled.   
  
She replied. She was up very quickly. He slapped her.   
  
"You try," he said to Mark.   
  
"Is it okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, she is too stupid to care," Luke explained.  
  
Mark first punched her in the gut. She doubled over. He then took a whack at her face. She stumbled back.   
  
"This really helps," Mark said.  
  
"My turn!" Tim yelled.  
  
Tim took many swings. He said he has a lot of stress.   
  
"Piper, you know you are really hot," he said, slapping her. He decided to pull her into a kiss. Since Tim was bigger too, he grabbed her arms, clamped them to her side and pulled her in for the kiss. She didn't kiss back.   
  
"Bitch!" he yelled. "I kiss you, you kiss back!" he said, pushing her back. He did it again, and she did kiss again.  
  
After he was done he looked at Luke and said: "Dude, your Mom is a total slut!"  
  
"Justin, want a swing?"  
  
"Na, not today," he said, looking at Piper. She was crying so hard.   
  
"Whatever."  
  
The boys left soon after that. Luke went out too.   
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
Piper was out on the bed upstairs when John found her after getting home from work and then a bar.   
  
"Get up!" he yelled.  
  
She didn't wake.   
  
"I said get up!" he yelled. He noticed she was out cold.   
  
"Great!" he yelled. He left, slamming the door behind him. That woke Piper up. She searched the house and found nothing. She was alone, hopefully for the night. She cooked herself a small dinner and went upstairs. She cried the whole night. Praying for her sisters she lost. They were killed soon after Piper left the Manor. Why couldn't the demons have killed her? Why couldn't the demons have killed her? She sat there, crying, knowing, someday she will be with them again.   
  
*Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel *  
  
A/N- did you like it? I am crying after writing this chapter. Please review! 


	3. Broken Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor do I own the song Broken Wing.   
  
Kelly- Luke is Piper and John's 14 year old son. I thought I had said that, sorry! Forgive me? Oh, it is her real son. He kind of took the place of Wyatt.  
  
Witch- Trust me with the sister thing. Please?  
  
Thank you everyone! It means a lot when you guys review.  
  
(~)(~)  
  
Piper woke up at 5. She turned over to see the bed empty. 'Thank goodness' she thought.   
  
She got out of bed to check if Luke was there. He wasn't in his room. She took advance of this and took a shower. As the warm water hit her fragile body she felt pain shooting all over. After a while she let the water relax her.   
  
Piper quickly walked downstairs. She was going to go to the store. She knew she shouldn't leave, but if she didn't... John would probably have a hangover. His hangovers mean, painkillers and he has two types. Oh is the medicine and the other is beating on Piper.   
  
As she made her way down stairs, she saw John. He was out cold on the couch. She really needed to get out now. As she was going to open the door, Luke did from the outside.   
  
'Shit!' Piper thought.   
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, stepping in her way. He yelled like Piper couldn't hear, which of course woke up John.   
  
"What the HELL?"   
  
Piper tried to get past Luke. If she did, she wasn't coming back. Not with Luke. She could deal with John, but not Luke. Luke easily stepped in the way.   
  
"What is going on?" John moaned.  
  
"The bitch was going to leave you out cold on the couch."  
  
"I..." Piper started.  
  
"Shut it!" Luke said. He grabbed her wrist easily.   
  
"Luke, put her in her place. I will be back in a second, I need painkillers."  
  
Luke looked at Piper trembling. He pinned her against the wall holding her hands above her head. He then repeated to knee her in the stomach. Then he moved to her hip, which had already had many bruises from yesterday.   
  
"You are lucky. I don't even know why he puts up with you. You are useless," Luke whispers in her ear while moving her wrist to one hand. Piper had learned to zone out during the beatings. It didn't help much, but this way, she only had to deal with physical abuse.   
  
Luke took the free hand and punched her. First in the eye, then again in the hip. It was always his favorite spot. He notices he crying the time John came back.   
  
"Look, I made her cry."  
  
"My turn," John said.  
  
"Please, I'll..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" John punched her jaw. "When ever they get annoying, the jaw always shuts them up," he explained to Luke.  
  
Blood trickled down Piper's face as he kept repeating to abuse her.   
  
(~)(~)  
  
After both of them left to school/work she sat down on the bed, crying to whole time. She took a nap and at noon she got to work. Some times she wished she had a job, but she had sold P3 because of Luke being born. She had not got another job because that was the time John started beating her. She didn't know how to explain the bruises that covered her.   
  
As she was working she recalled that when Luke was younger. John use to beat on him too. Then all of a sudden, Luke turned on Piper. Luke and her protected each other, now he is against her. He did the whole, you can't beat `em, join 'em.  
  
She looked at the clock. 2:49. Luke usually gets home at 2:40. She went into the kitchen to make a snack. Maybe that wouldn't get him mad. She was almost done when she heard them.   
  
"Bitch, down here!"  
  
Piper knew she must responded, and do so quickly.   
  
"Um... yeah?"  
  
"Oh SHUT IT!" Tim said.   
  
Piper looked around. No Mark.  
  
"Bitch, Tim wants to know how much you cost," Luke said.  
  
The cracked Luke and Time up. She looked at Justin. He was quiet. Piper thought he looked like someone she knew. Someone from the past.   
  
"Luke, I have work I really need to do. There are snacks in the kitchen," Piper said, walking to the stairs.  
  
"Um... I don't think so," Tim said, stepping in her way.   
  
"You guys, come on," Justin said.  
  
"Oh, come on Justin, it is fun," Luke said. Tim kissed Piper and then threw her down. Piper hit the floor hard. She got up and ran for the stairs. Luke grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall. She went unconscious on impacted. Tim laughed and they went off to the kitchen. Justin stayed behind and went to Piper. He picked her up and moved her to the couch. He then gently kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Guys, I got to go," he told them  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dad, I forgot I am grounded. I won't be able to come over for a while," he explained.  
  
"Oh, that sucks," Luke said.  
  
"Well, se ya." With that Justin left.   
  
(~)(~)  
  
"Piper, I am home."  
  
Piper noted he wasn't drunk. He hadn't been gone late enough.  
  
"John, I wanted to ask you something," Piper said, making her way down the stairs.  
  
"What sweetie?"  
  
"I want to go back to work," she got enough corage to say.  
  
"What?"  
  
she nodded.  
  
"You'll never make it. damn, you won't even be able to work at McDee's," he said, kissing her.  
  
She wanted to reject. She was a manger and a chef and a owner of a club. She could too. but she knew it would only lead to her getting in trouble.   
  
"You are right, I wasn't thinking," she said.  
  
"You weren't, now go make dinner," he said. She went into the kitchen. She cried the whole time she was cooking.   
  
"I'll leave tomorrow," she promised herself.   
  
**She loved him like he was  
  
The last man on Earth  
  
Gave him everything she ever had  
  
He'd break her spirit down  
  
Then come lovin' up to her  
  
Give a little, then take it back  
  
She'd tell him about her dreams  
  
He'd just shoot 'em down  
  
Lord he loved to make her cry  
  
"You're crazy for believin'  
  
You'll ever leave the ground"  
  
He said, "Only angels know how to fly"  
  
And with a broken wing  
  
She still sings  
  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
  
With a broken wing  
  
She carries her dreams  
  
Man you ought to see her fly**   
  
A/N- please review! Tell me what you think! 


	4. Wild Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor do I own the song Wild Angels  
  
CharmingTess and Prupie1329- I never thought of that. I hope you guys are surprised on who is Justin's dad.  
  
Line- you gave me an idea for this chapter. It is better than what I had. Thanks! *Gives hug*   
  
Okay, everyone needs to read Weirdly Charmed by EvilPiper421. It is very good!  
  
(~)(~)  
  
*Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
  
Watching over you and me  
  
Wild Angels, Wild Angels  
  
Baby what else could it be*  
  
(~)(~)  
  
Piper woke in fear. She was scared for no reason. But there was a reason. John and Luke. It was a perfectly good reason to be scared.   
  
She looked at the clock. 3 a.m. She needed to leave now. Get away from them. Maybe it she left now, around 10 she could come back and get her stuff to leave for good. It was a risk. But to her, it was worth taking.   
  
I need to clear my mind right now she told herself.   
  
She got a quick shower, dressed in jeans and a loose shirt, and went down stairs. She grabbed a jacket and her purse and left.   
  
(~)(~)  
  
He sat there in class. Not paying much attention to the teacher, or anyone for that matter. He kept thinking about Luke's mom. How could they do that to her? He had done some terrible things, but none like that. All of a sudden he recalled the time when him and his friends picked on someone. Yes, he had. But, the kids only picked on them at school between classes. Piper was being picked on all the time.   
  
He had to tell. 'But who?' he thought.   
  
His dad. He would understand. He understood everything.   
  
"Justin," Luke whispered.   
  
He looked over.  
  
"You coming over?"  
  
"Grounded."  
  
"That sucks." Luke was quiet after that.   
  
(~)(~)  
  
As lunch rolled around, he wasn't hungry. All he could think about was Piper. He needed to tell someone now. So he quickly got up and went to his car and drove off.  
  
(~)(~)  
  
Piper looked at her watch. 9:54. She was at least 1 mile from her house. She decided to head back now.   
  
(~)(~)  
  
"Patty, I need to talk to my dad," Justin said, coming to the check desk at his dad's office.  
  
"Hold on." She checked the computer. "You can go up now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey, wait. Justin, aren't you suppose to be in school?"  
  
"I..." Justin ran off.   
  
(~)(~)  
  
Piper turned the corner. Only a little more. Her body ached. Mainly her hip. She couldn't hold up much longer. She was outside of the house. No cars in the driveway.   
  
"Thank you," she said to the sky.  
  
She quickly went up the stairs to the house.  
  
(~)(~)  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"Please."  
  
"Okay, what about?"  
  
"Not here. Can we go home?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, worried.  
  
(~)(~)  
  
Piper crept through the door. Her warning level went down when no one met her at the door.   
  
"Long time, no see."  
  
'Oh shit!' Piper thought.  
  
"Where were you?" John asked.  
  
"Out." Piper said it with so much confidence.   
  
"You never told us!" he boomed.  
  
"Like you care!"  
  
(~)(~)  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"My friend...his dad... abuses his mom," Justin said. Justin couldn't tell on Luke. He just couldn't.   
  
"WHAT? Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes, he did in front of us!"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Justin Moore. His mom's name is Piper."  
  
A look shot across his dad's face.  
  
"Does she have brown hair and brown eyes?"  
  
"Yes on the hair, and I think so on the eyes."  
  
"What is their address?"  
  
"The street behind us. 3582 Wood Oak Dr."  
  
"You stay here!" with that his dad left in a dead sprint.  
  
(~)(~)  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Sure!" Piper said sarcastically. With that he went over and punched her in the jaw. He kept beating her and wouldn't stop. A rage went over him. He just hit her until she fell. Then he kicked her. He kept this up for about 10 minutes and then left.  
  
(~)(~)  
  
He knocked on the door. No answer. The door was unlocked so he went in. He saw Piper on the floor. She was bleeding bad and was out cold.  
  
"Piper, wake up!" he yelled. He checks her pulse. She was alive. He ran to the kitchen and called 911. He told them they needed to get here fast. He then grabbed a rag and wet it down. He took it to Piper and cleaned off the dry blood. The he moved her to the couch.   
  
As he was laying the rag on her forehead, the paramedics came.   
  
"What happened sir?" one asked him.  
  
"I found her like this. My son told me that one of his friend's dad abused his mom, and I knew Piper so I came right over."   
  
"Oh... well, you want to come to the hospital?" the paramedic asked.  
  
"Could I get a ride?" he asked.  
  
"Um... we don't usually let non family do this, but I can get you there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
(~)(~)  
  
The brought Piper to the E.R. quickly. He had been sitting in the waiting room for some time.  
  
An officer then approached him.  
  
"Sir, may I asked you a few question?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What state was Ms. Moore in when you found her?"  
  
"She was bleeding and sprawled out on the floor. She had many bruises on her and her lip was cut really bad."  
  
"Okay. Do you know how it happened?"  
  
"I was told by my son what had happened to her before. Her husband, Mr. Moore, had abused her before."  
  
"Can you tell me exactly what happened when you found out?"  
  
"I was in my office when my son walked in. he told me he had to tell me something, but not there. We went home and he told me one of his friend's dads abused his mom. I asked if he was sure and he said he did it in front of them. I asked who it was and he told me Luke's dad, and that the mom's name was Piper. My ex girl friend was Piper. I explained what Piper looked like and it was just like her. He gave me the address and I ran over as quick as I could since it was really close."  
  
"Thank you. My I have your name, address, and phone number please? You can write it right here."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He grabbed the paper and wrote the information down.  
  
The officer took the pad back and looked at it.  
  
"Thank you. We will call you if we find anything... Dan."  
  
(~)(~)  
  
Did ya like it? Were you surprised? I hope you were. Thank you wAnNaBpIpEr, you rock! Please REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Strangers

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor do I own the song Strangers.   
  
Piperandleofanalways- I am sorry. I keep reading! Please. I really like Dan, even though many people don't. I started watching in season 2. I always thought at the time of Leo as the "bad" one.   
  
Thanks for reviewing everyone. I am planning to update everyday, hopefully, besides on weekends. The only thing I do know it I might not be able to tomorrow and won't Wednesday. Sorry.   
  
Now, to the story...  
  
The world's greatest lovers  
  
Have turned into strangers  
  
World's greatest lovers  
  
And now they are strangers  
  
Strangers, strangers  
  
Piper awoke to an empty room. She looked around to find pale blue walls, a giant white machine off white machine on the right and a tiny bed stand to the left. Her bed had railings four inches high. The room had curtains around the windows and to the right a curtain hiding the rest of the small room.  
  
She looked and saw a small remote with three buttons. It was on the stand near a glass of water and an empty plate. She reached over to grab it but a pain ran through her arm. Her hand fell on the remote and soon a nurse rushed in.   
  
"Ms. Moore, you're awake?" the nurse asked.  
  
Piper tried to talk, but her jaw killed her.  
  
The nurse grabbed a passing kid and told her to get doctor ASAP.   
  
Suddenly a man came running in. 'Justin,' Piper thought. But it wasn't Justin he was older looking.   
  
"Is she awake?" he asked.  
  
"Mr. Gordon you have to leave," the nurse said.   
  
'Dan? What was Dan doing there' Piper thought.  
  
"Okay, will you contact me when I can see her?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dan went back to the waiting room. He had been in the hospital since he found Piper, four days ago. He has talk to the police ten different times, and is going to go to the station after he talks to Piper. They haven't caught the husband, but the son; Luke is living with friends for the time being. Luke wouldn't talk to him or Justin, but he wasn't to surprise.   
  
At first they were questioning his factor in the ordeal, but as soon as it raised a question, it quickly died down. Luke had quickly denied the fact of his dad hurt Piper, but finally admitted his dad had problems.   
  
"Dan?"  
  
"Luke how are you?"  
  
"Better. I want to thank you for helping my mom. I really appreciate it."  
  
"It is okay."  
  
"They still haven't caught him," Luke said after a while.   
  
"They will, don't worry."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Luke decided to turn in his dad. This way, or at least the way it looked, he was home free. He would check in on Piper every once in a while and did his best not to get drunk to look like a good son. He had talked to the police more than his fare share of times. The officers are keeping an eye on him pretty closely. Luke is not sure if it is for safety or if they don't trust him.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Mr. Gordon she... oh, hello Mr. Moore, she is awake, but she can't talk," the doctor said.  
  
"Thank you," Dan said getting up. Justin followed.   
  
They walked quietly in the room. The curtain was blocking the second bed; the one Piper was in, even though Piper was the only one staying in the room.   
  
"Mom?" Luke asked. Piper looked at him in fear.   
  
"She probably thinks you are your dad," Dan said.  
  
"Um, yeah. I don't think it is a good idea I am here," Luke said. "Please tell me how she is doing?"   
  
"Sure." With that Luke left.  
  
"Piper, how ya doing?"  
  
A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"You remember me?"  
  
She slowly nodded.  
  
"Piper, we are going to get that baster that did this to you. I promise." Dan took a seat on the chair by the window. He reached out for her hand. He placed his softly on hers.   
  
"Piper, why couldn't you have chose me? I knew John was trouble. I tried so hard to tell you." Dan started to cry.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hey Justin."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Come in here."  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I am so sorry Piper. I should have told him before."  
  
"Justin, it is okay."  
  
"No it isn't. No one should have to go through that!" Justin said, crying.  
  
"Justin..."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Piper watched all this happen in front of her. She was there and awake, just not. It was like she was in a dream, having no say on what was going in front of her.   
  
"How is she?" a nurse asked.   
  
"Okay, I think."  
  
"We are going need to get her to eat," the nurse said.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dan sat on the other bed while they fed Piper carefully.  
  
"Dan Gordon, you have a telephone call," a man in a white uniform said.  
  
"Okay." he followed him down the hall to a desk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dan, this is Phoebe."  
  
A/N: did you like it? I hope ya did. Thank you to CharmingTess and wAnNaBpIpEr for helping. Even though Tess didn't help, she kind of... no, she didn't! Well please REVIEW! 


	6. AN

Everyone, I am very sorry about the lack of updates. I am in a hotel in Dallas right now and will hopefully be home soon. When we left about 2-3 weeks ago, my dad had to then head to Topeka and was going to be late if we first went back home like planed, and so we have been traveling a lot sadly and I only get to use the laptop for 5 minutes and I was amazed by all the reviews. Thank you everyone. And when I get back home everyone will get there own personal "thank you!"   
  
And so you know I have the next few chapters wrote! 


	7. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor do I own the song  
  
Daisy- thanks you for noticing. You were the ONLY one who said that. Hehe.   
  
Chazza- I am soo glad you liked it!   
  
EvilPiper421- I am HOME! Yay. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
The Great One- I am sorry, I never did clear that up. He is the one in the second season; it is like John took Leo's place. Forgive me now!  
  
Kangaroo- it is okay! I am happy you are reading it! By the way, love your story. Thank you for the compliments, that meant a lot.   
  
Line- Maybe... I haven't decided what will happen with Luke. But, I'll give you this, I'll add every day this week. I again will be leaving for one week starting the 6th. Ick. Well, Please review.   
  
piperperson- thanks for reviewing!   
  
hyperpiper91- Thank you!  
  
Rory- oh... what would be the fun without cliffhangers? HEHE. I am evil.   
  
Star chick 2000- thanks for reviewing!  
  
Piperandleofanalways- admitting is always the first step. Hehe. YAY. You are going to keep reading.   
  
Caryn- Thanks for reviewing you rock!  
  
Scrawn- you are going to kill me. I know it! I am sorry I LOVE them together.   
  
Prupie1329- YAY! I confused one person, I am happy someone caught that. Yes, I did say that, you'll see why soon.  
  
wAnNaBpIpEr- YAY. I got you to like Dan. Even though your review said different, but that was a while ago. KIT.   
  
CharmingTess- again, I most thank you for not helping at all. You are the BEST at it. Hehe.   
  
A/N: I know I have been gone forever, but I got home today! 6 a.m. this morning, so if stuff doesn't look right, that's why. Well, as I told Line, I am leaving around the 6th and will be back in a week, and my parents promise the same thing won't happen again. Hopefully it won't, but no promises!   
  
*And I wonder where you are  
  
And if the pain ends when you die  
  
And I wonder if there was  
  
Some better way to say goodbye  
  
Today my heart is big and sore  
  
It's trying to push right through my skin  
  
Won't see you anymore  
  
I guess that's finally sinking in  
  
Cause you can't make somebody see  
  
With the simple words you say  
  
All their beauty from within  
  
Sometimes they just look away*  
  
"Hey Phoebe."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Not sure. She isn't responding to much anything."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why can't you three get up here?"  
  
"It is complicated."  
  
"Damn it Phoebe, you guys always say that!"  
  
"Dan, please, just leave it with that. When she gets better... Prue said they would be up at lunch time."  
  
"God Phoebe! It is your SISTER!"  
  
"I really have to go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The phone went dead with that. Dan sat back down in the waiting room. Yes, Piper was free for him to visit, but he needed to get this fixed first.   
  
"Mr. Gordon, Ms. Moore is requesting you," a doctor said.   
  
"She talked?"  
  
"Only a little, but it is a great improvement."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The doctor walked behind a desk as Dan slowly walked into Piper's room.  
  
Piper was sitting up in the bed as Dan entered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
She weakly smiled.   
  
"I missed you."  
  
She mumbled were all he heard was "too."  
  
"Piper I know what happened. I hate it so much. It tears my heart into thinking of it."  
  
"It... not your... fault."  
  
"Yes, I should have known."  
  
"Dan, come here."  
  
Dan walked near Piper and bent down.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Piper looked at him.  
  
"Piper, I got off the phone with someone a minute ago. We have been keeping in touch, but she doesn't want you to know."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
Piper's mind raced. How was... she was dead. She is... isn't she?  
  
"Her and Prue live at the Manor still."   
  
"How... are they?"  
  
"Fine. She will try to visit soon."  
  
"I... they... told me they were...dead."  
  
"No honey." Dan walked beside her and finger in hand threw her tangled hair.   
  
"Can... food?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be right back." With that he kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
As Dan walked down the hall he ran into a doctor. As he followed the doctor he noticed him going to Piper's room.   
  
"How are you doing?" the doctor asked as he walked in the room.   
  
"My... ribs hurt."  
  
"You have some damage to your rib cage."  
  
"When will I be out?"  
  
"I am not sure," he said with a chuckle. He helped Piper in a sitting position since she had crept down the bed.   
  
"Thanks." The doctor smiled.  
  
"I need to do some test so will you follow the light."  
  
As Dan walked outside, he turned on his cell. One miss call, Prue. He quickly typed in her number.   
  
"Prue."  
  
"Hey, it is Dan."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She is talking."  
  
"That is good."  
  
"Phoebe said you might visit."   
  
"Well I am on my way now."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait. Her room is 375 on the east wing."   
  
"Okay, see ya."   
  
"See ya."  
  
Dan walked to the cafeteria. He grabbed an apple, pop tarts, and juice. As he paid for everything, he kept his mind on Phoebe. Why was she not coming, what was the deep secret?  
  
As Dan walked to Piper's room, he knocked into Piper's doctor.   
  
"Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I am Dr. Boone, Piper's doctor." Dan nodded. "She is improving. It looks like she had been beat before, many times, and her body had held strong, until, it, collapsed. She is very weak right now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As Dan turned to walk away Dr. Boone called him.   
  
"Mr. Gordon?"  
  
"Dan."  
  
"Dan. Um... I know this isn't my business, but doesn't Ms. Moors have two sisters her in San Francisco?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"They have been informed, right"  
  
"Yes, from the first day. One might come by soon."   
  
"That's ashamed. The recovery might be slower without them."  
  
Dan looked down at his feet. He couldn't believe Prue and Phoebe. They used to be so close.   
  
"Piper?"  
  
"She is still sleeping."  
  
"Oh... hey Justin, Luke."  
  
"She looks better," Luke said.  
  
"She is talking."   
  
"That is..."  
  
"Dan?"  
  
They all looked up to see Prue at the doorway.   
  
"Prue?"  
  
"Yeah, he." Dan placed the tray on the desk and looked over at her.  
  
"This is my son Justin, and this is Luke, his friend." Dan didn't want Prue or Luke to know they were related, not yet.  
  
"Hey." As they all greeted, Piper slowly woke up. 


	8. Where I Used To Have A Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, nor do I own the song Where I Used to Have a Heart.  
  
EvilPiper421, piper13, Daisy, line, hyperpiper91, kangaroo, Lilie, piperperson, and CharmingTess- thank you all for reviewing. I hope your question gets answered. Truly I do. I aint one of those evil people. Oh wait... hehe.   
  
**Where I used to have a heart  
  
Feels like a mile wide ditch  
  
I got a hole inside  
  
The doctor just can't stitch  
  
Gone without a trace  
  
You left a hollow place  
  
There's not a stone to mark  
  
Where I used to have a heart  
  
There were times when I would hold you  
  
And feel the pounding in my chest  
  
Now I'm just as empty  
  
As a canyon way out west  
  
That's how deep I loved you  
  
And babe, I love you still  
  
To the bottom of this place I'll never fill**  
  
Prue was here? She came. She slowly opened her eyes where the sun wouldn't totally kill them.   
  
"... Has been going on for some time. The doctor said one day the body just let go."  
  
"Oh... I am... Dan, thank you."   
  
"Mom?"   
  
Damn it, Luke was here.   
  
"Piper?" Dan walked over to her right side.  
  
"Is... Prue here?"  
  
"Yes honey, I am right here."  
  
"You... they said..."  
  
"She was told you were dead."  
  
"Wait! That means... are you Prue, as in my Aunt?"  
  
"Piper I will explain everything. Dan, can you give us time?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, shuffling Justin and Luke to the door.   
  
Piper couldn't believe Prue came. Why after all these years just now show up?  
  
"Piper, this is hard to explain. Um... after you moved out, they told us that you had died too. When Paige was given your case at her job that is when we realized everything. But... we couldn't help you... because if the Elders found out..."  
  
Piper processed everything slowly. Why would the Elders... who is Paige?  
  
"Prue... who is Paige?"  
  
"Um... she is..."  
  
"Here. I am sorry it took me so long. Oh my..."  
  
"Piper, after you left, we met Paige. She is a whitelighter, and a witch."   
  
"But that is forbidden."  
  
"But... Mum... her and Sam... Paige is our sister."  
  
Paige walked up to Piper.   
  
"I got the spell."  
  
"What spell?" Piper asked.   
  
"Well, it will erase everyone's memory of you being here," Prue explained.  
  
"You can't... you can't come in here after all these years... say 'Oh yeah, you got a sister," cough "then except me to completely forgive you and forget Dan again."  
  
"Piper..."  
  
"Don't Piper me! Get out!"  
  
"Piper... please..."  
  
"No, not now..."  
  
Prue and Paige walked out, defeated.   
  
As they walked pasted the waiting room, Dan stopped them.   
  
"You know Prue, you got guts. Coming here I mean. She has been her at least 2 weeks and you guys have known about it from the start! She thought you were dead, and you know, it would have been easier if you would have kept it that way!"  
  
"Dan... it is something... something you will understand soon."   
  
"Prue..."  
  
"Dan... not now..." Dan looked at her one last time and then went back to the room with the boys following him.   
  
"Dad, I am going to get a pop, I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Justin walked quickly down the halls to check up with Paige. He saw her getting into a car and he yelled at her.  
  
"Paige... wait up."  
  
She turned around and waited for him.  
  
"I am Justin... Dan's son."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You are Piper's social worker, right?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Um... I don't know how to say this, but... um... you know Luke?"  
  
"Um... her son?"  
  
"Yeah. He... he is also... when I was at his house, he also hits her. He did it in front of all... in front of us."  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Paige asked.  
  
"Um... yeah, I just... he is a friend..."  
  
"You didn't want to turn in a friend," Paige said, walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah...I guess."  
  
"Um... Justin, can I ask you to come with me?"  
  
"Yeah, but I need... no, he'll figure I am gone," Justin said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah," Justin said, looking at the hospital again.   
  
"Okay."  
  
Justin and Paige got into the car and drove off to the station. As they were stopped at a sign, Paige called Prue and Justin listened in carefully.   
  
"Prue, its Paige." Pause. "Yeah, I know you need to get to work but on my way to the car, a Dan's son... Justin... stopped me. Prue, it wasn't just her husband, her son abused her too." Another long pause. "Yeah, I am taking him there and then I will orb... drive back." Quick Pause. "See ya."  
  
"Why did you tell Prue?" Justin asked.  
  
"She is her sister."  
  
"You two seem close, you and Prue, are you friends?"  
  
"Um... in a way, yeah," Paige said, wondering if she should tell.   
  
"Hmm... it is just you guys look and act more like sisters. A lot like my cousins."  
  
"Um... we are."  
  
"Then why are you posing as Piper's social worker?"  
  
"I am. I never met Piper before, until Prue connected the dots."  
  
"You know, Piper doesn't deserve any of this."  
  
"Yeah, but we will get those jerks."  
  
"No! I mean you guys. Prue and Phoebe, I have listened to my dad. She was in the hospital, she thought you were dead! I can't believe you didn't even tell her you were okay," Justin said flatly. After a long pause Paige pulled up to a building and parked her lime green buggy.   
  
"Okay, now when we go in, you need to tell the detective everything you told me. Okay?" Paige said, as if talking to a child.   
  
"Yeah... sure whatever."  
  
As they walked in the station, Paige had Justin wait by the couch, and she went over to talk to some guy. The only thing Justin caught was 'You guys have a screwed up family,' and 'What!' which caught everyone's attention. When Paige walked over to Justin, she told him who to talk to and to stay here, that she would be back in a few.   
  
Justin made his way over to the officer and he led them in a back room.   
  
"My name is Darryl Morris, um... you are..."  
  
"Justin."  
  
"Okay, Paige said you wanted to tell me something."  
  
"Um... when I was at the Moore's, Luke had beaten on Piper too."  
  
"What happened exactly? Like from the first?"  
  
"Um... one of the guys... Mark, he got kicked out of school for some reason. Luke told him he knew a way to get rid of the pain. I figured it was some type of drug his father got him and decided to join. We went to Luke's house, inside it I mean. Luke rarely lets us go inside. I remember Tim making a comment on how hot he thought Piper was. We grabbed a beer and went into his room."  
  
"Wait. You grabbed a beer? You know that is illegal?"   
  
"Yes, but... I am no angel," Justin said.  
  
"Okay..." Darryl said, eyeing Justin.   
  
"Well, after the beer, we went down stairs. He, Luke, yelled for his mom, and she slowly came down the stairs, it was easy to see she was in pain. He the just started punching her. He kept punching her, he is 14 and Piper is like 30 but she let him punch her, and kick. He kept saying it was her fault that he lived like this," Justin said, about to break down. "Then Mark joined in. After that Tim took his turn. He... forced her to kiss him... and then he started to call her a slut. After that, the asked if I wanted to and... I told them no. I looked in to her eyes... she was so hurt, so... I couldn't believe they left as if nothing happened," Just said.  
  
"Was that the only time it happened?" Morris asked.  
  
"Um... no. The next day, Mark didn't come since we went right after school. Luke hit her a few times and then Tim. When they went in the kitchen, I went over to her. She was not out and not breathing well. I picked her up gently, and moved her to the couch. I put a pillow down and then softly kissed her on the cheek. I made up an excuse to leave and left," Justin said. "It was the last time I saw her until the hospital. I was the one that told my dad."  
  
"Thank you Justin. I am going to send people into get Justin now. But I will also need the names of Mark and Tim for being a part in this."  
  
*^*^*^Piper's PoV*^*^*^*^*  
  
I looked at her surroundings. My only son had been taken away. I think I finally realize that it wasn't my fault. There are still times that I blame myself, but they a fewer than before. I know Justin saved me, and he was my angel, like his dad had been before. These people, ones I don't know, keep telling me that it isn't my fault, and I never deserved what John did, but I keep thinking, in a way, I do.   
  
"Piper." It was Prue.  
  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
  
"Honey, you don't have to worry about Luke hitting you know more."  
  
"I know, but I still miss him," I said.  
  
"Piper, I am really sorry about all of this. If it helps you, we found out from our whitelighter that it is the Elders doing."  
  
"The Elders are scum."  
  
"Piper."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you get better, you will live with us, right?"  
  
"I don't know." It was all too confusing. Prue had come back and she was still great, but in my heart, there was something that blamed them to. I don't know I am just not ready.   
  
A/N- hope you all like it. Please review. PS- this is my first without a surprise and/or cliffhanger at the end for a while now! YAY me! Well PLZ review! 


	9. Safe in the Arms of Love

A/n: Okay, I know it has been a while. This time it was terrible writers block! Sorry. Oh, can you check out my other story, Another Time? Thanks.   
  
Thank you for the reviews! You guys rock.   
  
*** Strip your heart and it starts to snow  
  
Love is a high-wire act I know  
  
Someday I'll find a net below  
  
Someday I'm gonna be  
  
Safe in the arms of love  
  
Safe in the arms of love ***  
  
Piper started getting better, to the point where she was allowed to move out of ICU. Prue's visits had been daily and Paige had come along too, and even once came by herself. Phoebe had called Dan, but still refused to visit. Still, there was no new news on John, or where he was.   
  
"Piper, um... there is someone who wants to see you," Paige said, walking in the room. Piper smiled on hearing Paige's voice. She became to love her little sister, because Paige who always cheer her up, telling her about her past, stories about when she came to meet Phoebe and Prue, or just jokes. She had become a great friend, just, not completely a sister.  
  
"Who is it?" Piper said, sitting up. Paige walked in, and Phoebe slowly followed. "Phoebe? Phoebe, why now? Why are you coming now?" Piper asked, to excited to be to mad.  
  
"Um..." she shut the door. "Piper, you got to promise, just listen."  
  
"Okay," Piper said, eyeing Phoebe.   
  
"Well, see, the Elders forbidden us to see you. We weren't even to know you were still alive. Paige and Prue came, but Prue got caught, and she was off fighting the Elders. I have been working on a way to bring you back home, without the Elders getting mad. They say if we reconnect, the power of three would be no more. Prue came back today, but was to tried and had to sleep. She won Piper, you can come back!" Phoebe said. Piper looked at Phoebe, taken back. She wanted to go back with them so much, but she couldn't, not yet.   
  
"Piper, I am back with the..." Dan said, walking in the door. "Phoebe?"  
  
"Hey Dan," she said, smiling.   
  
"What may you decided to come?"  
  
"Um... it is all to confusing, maybe later. Dan, do you know when Piper will be released?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Um... actually... Piper, the doctor said three days. He said I will have to bring you to therapy every Monday and Thursday, but besides that, you are free," he said, going to Piper.   
  
"Really?" Piper asked.  
  
"Really."  
  
"You are going to stay with him?" Phoebe asked. Paige hit Phoebe.   
  
"Um... Paige didn't tell you?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not really," Phoebe said glaring at Paige.  
  
They spent about a half hour, talking. It was then when the doctor came in. "Piper, I take it you have heard the news?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Thank you so much," she said, smiling.  
  
"Well, I have a few test, and if you do okay, I don't see why you can't go home today," he said. Phoebe, Paige, and Dan left the room, to go get food.   
  
When they got down to the cafeteria, Dan asked if Phoebe could tell Dan exactly what was going on. Upon getting no answer, Dan stormed off.  
  
**Manor (Prue is there)**  
  
Prue was reading when she saw a whitelighter orb in. Expecting it to be Paige she put down the book. She then noticed a man, with sandy blonde hair in front of her. As Prue was about to throw him across the room, he said, "Prue, please don't! I am good."   
  
"Who are you?" she asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Um... a whitelighter, your whitelighter, I mean, I was."  
  
"Huh? I don't think so buddy."   
  
"Well see, the Elders made you forget me, like they promised."   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"See, my name is Leo Wyatt. I was your whitelighter until your sister and I got married and had a son. We then quickly separated, and Piper married an abusive man, who was going to drive Wyatt to kill himself in the near future if she didn't get away from him."  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah. But she loved him and allowed him to hurt her and Wyatt. I was told, I had to get Wyatt, at all cost, and Piper said, only if she forgot about Wyatt and me, which she did," Leo said.   
  
"Wow. Let me get this straight, you and Piper have a baby. You spilt, and then you want the baby because... leaving Piper to live with an abusive man. You guys couldn't have had that big of a fight."  
  
"Um... I do love her, but if I didn't get Wyatt killed himself, hell gets him. With that kind of power, they could have killed all of you," Leo explained.   
  
"So... what do we do?" Prue explained, still completely pissed off at this Leo.   
  
"I am not sure, it is just, I had to tell you. I am not supposed to ever see you or your sisters. I just, I love Piper so much, and it is driving me insane," Leo said.  
  
"What the hell! You come here, saying you ruin Piper's life, and that you love her. It is your fault she is like this," Prue said, throwing him against the wall. Leo looked at her and orbed out. He had to fix this.   
  
**Hospital**  
  
"Well Piper, it looks like you can leave today. I just need Mr. Gordon to sign you out," he said as he noticed Dan at the door.  
  
"Where do I sign?"  
  
"Follow me," the doctor said, leading him to a desk. After he got all the paperwork done, he led Piper outside in her wheel chair.   
  
"Dan, thank you so much for everything," Piper said, as he helped her in the truck. He folded up the chair, and put it in the back before he got in and they headed off to his house.   
  
"Anything for you," he said. They pulled into the driveway about 4 and Justin came out to help. When they got in the house, Piper got in the wheelchair, and followed Justin for a tour. She was getting Dan's room because it was the only one on ground floor, and Dan was moving in the guest room until Piper could walk.   
  
At six they sat down to eat.   
  
"Piper, I don't mean to be rude or pushy, but do you know the reason your sisters are acting like this?" Dan asked.  
  
"Um... yeah. But if I tell you, you would think I was insane," she said.  
  
"No we won't," Dan said.  
  
"Well... um... you see, I don't know most of the story but... they thought I was dead too. We weren't suppose to see each other, or my sisters couldn't be who they a destined to be," Piper said, looking for Justin and Dan's reactions.  
  
"What is that?" Justin asked.  
  
"Um... the Charmed Ones... witches..." Piper said. Both Justin and Dan looked at her. "I can prove it, since I am one too," Piper said. She took a fork and threw it in the air, and she froze it, midair.   
  
"Oh my GOD! Piper how the hell did you do that?" Dan asked.  
  
"Magic," Piper said, terrified that Dan will get mad, or kick her out.   
  
"Cool," Justin said.  
  
"Um... Justin, will you excuse us?" Justin got up and left.  
  
"Dan, please don't..." Piper started.  
  
"Well, um... that is... this is very big. How long?"  
  
"About a year before I met you," she said.   
  
"Well... okay, um... lets eat and get some rest. We will call your sister's tomorrow and we can talk," he said, taking a deep breath.   
  
"Dan..."  
  
"Really, it's okay. Justin, you can come eat," Dan said.  
  
They all got in and ate quietly.   
  
**^^**  
  
Did you like it? Please review! 


End file.
